In an aircraft, a fuel tank is installed on a main wing and so on. The fuel tank is formed by a plurality of structural components which constitute the main wing and so on. Regarding the fuel tank, there is a case in which a fuel tank dam is disposed between the structural components in order to close a gap.
As the fuel tank dam, there is a case in which sheet metal components are used. However, in many cases, a shape of the plurality of structural components of the aircraft is a complex shape in order to suppress an increase in weight while ensuring strength. As a result, a shape of the fuel tank dam is also likely to become a complex shape. In the case of using the sheet metal components, it is necessary to prepare a large number of sheet metal components having complex shape, and manufacturing costs are increased.
In Patent Literature 1 (U.S. Pat. No. 8,167,245), a fuel dam is disclosed. This fuel dam has a seal dam member. The seal dam member has a first portion connected with a first body, a second portion connected with the first portion and being more flexible than the first portion, and a third portion connected with the second portion and connected with a second body. The second portion is bended to accommodate deflection between the first body and the second body.
Further, in Patent Literature 2 (JP 2006-153624 A), a plug for leakage test is disclosed. The plug closes a rib opening part formed in a rib of a main wing when the leakage test is performed on a wing fuel tank of an aircraft. The plug for leakage test has a fitting member including a plate and an engaging means fixed to the plate and engaging with the rib opening part. The fitting member is configured to make the plate fit in the rib opening part from one side of the rib opening part. The plug for leakage test has a pressing member which is disposed on the other side of the rib opening part via the rib so as to oppose the fitting member. The pressing member is extended to a peripheral portion of the rib opening part. The plug for leakage test also has a compressible sealing member disposed to contact the pressing member and a coupling means coupling the fitting member and the pressing member. The fitting member is engaged with the rib via the engaging means and is supported by the rib. The sealing member is pressed by the pressing member to be deformed. Thereby, the sealing member closes the gap formed between the fitting member and the rib opening part.
Further, in Patent Literature 3 (International Patent Publication WO 2011/145291), technique relating to an occluding member for an opening formed in a panel which constitutes an outer surface of an aircraft is disclosed.